


She Must Be Nearly Freezing

by MurphysLaw



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurphysLaw/pseuds/MurphysLaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow and the girl under the lamp post across the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Must Be Nearly Freezing

 

Bellamy looked out the cafes window, a steaming cup of coffee in his hands, trying to warm his frozen fingers. In front of him was his open laptop, an essay that needed to be written on the screen. The last thing he wanted to do was pull another panicked all nighter- though he did seem to work better under those situations.

Even so, he found his gaze fixed out the window, taking in everyday life. It was snowing making the nearly empty street strange and magical.

The road had already turned the snow into slush and whenever a car shot past water and half frozen ice flew up. Most of the pavement was still covered, but even without the light he knew it wouldn't be white. Not like the pure white which clung to the roofs across the road.

And more snow was still flowing. He couldn't stop his almost childish delight. For the last couple of years it hadn't snowed; something Bellamy blamed completely on global warming.

He felt a stab of envy remembering that Octavia said her mates and her were going sledging.

The thought of pushing Murphy down a hill on a bin bag was amusing. And also never going to happen.

Sighing, his eyes scanned the street. And, like any boy who's glancing over a scene, his eyes settled on a girl.

Even from across the road, he could see she was hot. Long blonde hair was in waves, catching the fake orange glow from the street light above her. A hat was loosely perched on top of her head. From her hair Bellamy guessed she had blue eyes, though it was too far away to know for sure.

She was wearing tight jeans, slightly damp from the snow, and big black boots. But what amazed Bellamy was the fact that she was only wearing a thin coat.

And while it let him appreciate the finer aspects of her body, it did little to keep out the cold.

He found himself worrying about her as he saw her wrap her arms around herself.

_She must be nearly freezing_ he thought to himself, grimly.

The snow began to fall more thickly, causing a curtain between Bellamy and the girl. The white flakes drifted down, catching in clumps in her hair. Looking up, she grinned.

It was the sort of smile that lights up a room.

At that moment Bellamy imagined himself standing up and striding up to the girl. Introducing himself and getting her out the cold. Buying her coffee and sitting down with her. They could get to know each other, maybe go back to his place. Or, better still, they could go sledging.

Not that sledging was exactly safe at this time.

Searching his mind, his tried to identify her, but came up a blank. Not surprising, the city was large, and she might not even go to his uni. Even so, the compulsion to get up and greet this stranger was strong.

It was the snow: it was making him soft.

The girl looked across the street, and her eyes caught with his. With the same smile she had on when she was watching the snow, she waved at him. Her hand was ungloved and pink from the cold.

Awkwardly, he waved back. Bellamy really hoped she was looking at him, or that would be embarrassing. He wondered if it was a sign. If this meant he should go up to her.

He wished he had the guts to, but he knew he didn't. He never did. That cool front he put up was just an elaborate facade- put him in front of a good looking girl and he was as tongue tided as a 12 year old virgin.

He knew he was being creepy. Staring at a girl you've never seen before from a coffee shop window tended to have that effect. She probably got that a lot. Not that it made it ok.

A car- looked red, but it was hard to see in this light- pulled up, blocking his view of her. After a minute or so, it drove away, taking the girl with it.

Bellamy sighed. Another lost opportunity. Oh well, he was kidding himself if he really thought something was going to happen.

Regretfully, he pulled his eyes away from the spot she had been standing on, and took a sip of his coffee which was already growing cold, before turning back to his essay.

It wasn't as interesting as the girl.

*

It was spring.

Bellamy was sitting at the same cafe, an essay in front of him. Again he was procrastinating, staring out the window. Even so, it was better than his flat. There he did exactly no work.

It took a moment for him to realise what he was looking at: a girl with long blonde hair standing under the lamppost. He didn't realise it was the same girl as last time, but it did trigger the memory of the winter and the snow.

Clad in shorts and a tank top, Bellamy shivered for her. It was getting warm, but not quite that warm.

_She must be nearly freezing_ he thought, not aware that he said that last time.

Again, he had the urge to go up to her.

Again, he didn't.

After a minute, she walked off. No wave this time. No acknowledgement of his existence.

This was the last time he was going to see her.

Once was an accident, twice was a coincidence, and thrice just doesn't happen.

**Author's Note:**

> The title's from Winter Wooskie by B&S.


End file.
